Piping installations transporting compressed air are widely used in industry, both for power transmission and signalling. Power supply systems transmitting via compressed air generally include a compressed air source, in the form of a compressor, connected through one or more pipes or air conducts to different machine parts such as valves and cylinders of machines and tools.
It is well known for compressed-air circuits to be subject to the presence of undesirable elements or particles which progressively deteriorate moving machine parts or parts coming into contact therewith. Such undesirable elements are, among others, water, oil, metallic and non-metallic particles, loose rust remains, etc., all of which may adversely affect the efficiency of the system apart from reducing the life-span of machine parts if left to accumulate and reach machinery supplied with the compressed air.
For instance, water in piping is the result of vapour condensate in the compressed air as a consequence of the compression and subsequent cooling of air in the compressor. Rust is a consequence of the water content. Oil droplets seep into the installation from the compressor itself just like small bits of metal which wear off from the machinery and non-metallic debris which comes away from filter materials, for instance.
This problem can be solved by conveniently installing liquid separators and solid filters at strategic points of the installation.